Heaven Or Hell
by ILoveMyGojyo
Summary: Two young girls with familiar faces find themselves in the heavens with some very unlikely God’s. Will they shake the place up a bit…or…will it all fall to pieces.


_**Heaven Or Hell**_

_**Summary: Two young girls with familiar faces find themselves in the heavens with some very unlikely God's. Will they shake the place up a bit…or…will it all fall to pieces.**_

_**Chapter One: A New Face, Some New Trouble.**_

_**Author's Note: **_This is the first of a series of fanfics involving Emiko and Nyoko. If you'd like to see their first appearance then please view my buddy's fanfic entitled "Oh Sister Where Art Thou".

A young fragile girl sits inside a small 10x10 foot fenced in area, atop cold marble flooring. Her pale skinned body curled up into a ball as she hugs her knees to her chest. The solid, ebony black in her hair is separated only by crimson red streaks. Her feet and hands shackled as if she could harm someone else. The cool breeze blows past, but the girl doesn't move, doesn't shiver, doesn't speak. The silence around her is only broken by the soft voice of another young girl.

"Excuse me? I don't believe I've ever seen you before?" A young girl with long blood hair says as she stands next to the fence and peers in at the young child. She watches the young child with curiosity, but the little girl doesn't move. "C-can you hear me?" she asks, her tiny fingers sliding through the wires of the fence and holding them. "I said can you hear me?" she tries again, obviously not taking a hint.

The ebony haired girl slowly lifts her head and looks at her. Her left eye covered with her black hair, the other catches the light and shines a bright crimson. She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. Quickly closing her mouth, the young girl returns to her previous position.

"Oh…do you not know how to talk?" the blonde girl asks. This seemed strange to her because the girl in the fence seems to be the same age as she is. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a chocolate bar, "I know! My brother got a dog once….well…HE didn't get it I did. And well…he didn't really know I had it until it pooped on his documents. But then I blamed it on that one kid and…well he didn't believe me," she says, speaking very quickly. She seems very smart for her age, seeing as she's only four. "But that's not my point. Anyway, when I wanted the dog to do a trick for me, I would give him a treat. So, if you speak for me I will give you this chocolate bar!" she says excitedly, holding up the bar, "Come on girl, speak for me!" she says, as if speaking to a dog.

"I don't eat chocolate," the ebony haired child says, not looking up at her again.

The blonde's eyes light up and she starts jumping up and down, "YAY!" she screams before stopping her celebratory jumping. "My name is Nyoko. It's nice to finally see another young girl around her, I hate being the only one. Like, there aren't even a lot of adult girls that are fun. Except for the Miss. Kanzeon Bosatsu. She's the All Merciful Goddess. Well…I think she's a girl. She's got those bumps like girl's have, but when she was bathing one day I went in to see her…and she had something…you know…" she looks around and leans close to the fence, whispering, "…like a man has." She stands back up and shrugs, "I tried to ask my brother why she had both and all he said was, 'Be still Nyoko'." She spoke in a stern voice, placing her hands on her hips and scrunching her face when she imitates her brother. "I don't know why he says that. How am I supposed to learn anything if I have to be still all the time? Mister Tenpou says that knowledge is power, but you cannot tell my brother that. He says that Mister Tenpou is wrong and I don't see how that can be because Mister Tenpou reads like ALL the time. That's all he ever does! I can't read and my brother says that's ok because I don't have the attention span to concentrate long enough and I have too much energy so I will be moving around too much. I think that's why Mister Tenpou doesn't let me have chocolate he says that when I have candy I can drive him up the wall. But I do not know how to drive and I don't think Mister Tenpou does either so maybe it's a figure of speech. But what is a figure of speech, how do you figure a speech. And it's not really a speech a speech would be a lot longer right? Really it's a sentence. So wouldn't it be a figure of sentence instead of speech…but that's doesn't really sound right either and that would lead to a WHOLE new world of questions that I'm not allowed to ask. Am I making sense to you?"

The ebony hair girl's eyes are wide with wonder as she listens the Nyoko speak faster than anyone she'd ever heard, and she didn't have to take a breath. She blinks a bit and shakes her head, obviously confused. She has gotten lost somewhere in the conversation.

"Wh-what?" she asks, her head spinning, taking in all this information at once.

Nyoko just giggled and shook her head, "Nothing. Mister Tenpou says I talk too much sometimes and I should know what I shouldn't speak anymore." She slides her hand into the fence and sets the chocolate bar on the ground, "Here, just in case you get hungry or something. You look like you are hungry, I can even see your bones. And when was the last time you were out in the sun, you could use a tan. I have a tan, see?" she asks, pulling up the lavender sleeve of her flowery Kimono. "I got a good tan! I fell asleep outside in the yard one time when I was playing in the grass. My tan started out red and it hurt really bad, but then my skin fell off my body!" she yells, as if it was this big deal, "It just fell right off! But under it was all this tan skin. I bet the red skin was like a shell or something and I shed it like some sort of lizard. My brother sheds sometimes. When he gets really stressed his hair falls out and lands all over his desk! It's so funny!"

"Be still Nyoko," was the familiar voice of a man. He stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure Miss Emiko has been through enough excitement today and would rather not hear about your brother's…" he clears his throat, "…many…bodily malfunctions," he laughs.

"Awww….ok," Nyoko whines, putting her hands behind her back and kicking the dirt under her fee. She then looks up at the young man and smiles when the light reflects off his spectacles, "Mister Tenpou, will she come out and play soon? I wanna play!"

Tenpou smiles and nods his head, "She'll be getting out of there very soon I assure you. Now then, return to your room, I'm sure your brother is very worried." Nyoko nods and with no argument, runs toward her room. Tenpou laughs and watches her until the young child was out of his sight, then turns and looks to Emiko. "Wanting to sample the chocolate?" he asks. Emiko took advantage of the short distraction and had crawled over to the chocolate. She already had it unwrapped and was eating on it. Tenpou laughs slightly, "I've prepared a room for you at my place. You and I have something in common…and…I would like to know more about you."

No emotion was shown on Emiko's chocolate covered face. With everything she'd been through, she really didn't care what happened to her next. This chocolate was the best thing she'd ever tasted and no place that had this stuff could be bad. "Are you Mister Tenpou?" she asks, half chewed chocolate bar in her mouth.

"Yes, I am," Tenpou laughs, reaching in the fence and wiping some chocolate away with his thumb.

Alright? So what did you all think of this first short little introduction? A bit of mystery in their and a little humor too I suppose.

ILoveMyGojyo


End file.
